


Music

by amber_armedheart



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_armedheart/pseuds/amber_armedheart
Summary: It’s a dangerous weapon to hold, an instrument.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Music

It’s a dangerous weapon to hold, an instrument.

Because music tells a story in and of itself. Words aren’t needed when a melody is enough. It captivates. It snares. It scrapes your ears and the rush of the chords seeps deep into your core.

You know words without meaning. Have heard them all your life, have even said some of them with your own lips before.

Oh, but music? Music on its own... a melody that grips your heart, changes its beating and bares your soul: _that_ needs nothing else. You could build empires, you could leave them in ashes, change the mood permeating a room with a swift move of your fingers. You could even change the course of history, if you wanted.

And yet...

If only music was enough to change your fate... to bring him to your arms and keep him there. But it only serves to give limbs to the darkness where he isn’t, to curl around your being in the cold winter nights, and grip until the pain is the only thing that keeps the notes flowing away.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song (https://youtu.be/gjQVj4z1tcQ) while writing this, so... there. Enjoy!


End file.
